Bath Time for Little Brother
by Sliver Tongued Deviant
Summary: Sam has just finished the second trial and Dean is worried about his bathing abilities.


"Ow Dean, you're getting soap in my eyes!"

"Shut up Sammy."

Dean grabbed the plastic travel cup he was using to rinse Sam's hair with and filled it with some of the bath water.

"Here close your eyes princess. He covered Sam's eyes with his hands, despite Sam already closing them, and rinsed the soap of his face, than grabbing a wash cloth to wipe the suds out of his little brother's eyes.

It was just after the second trail and Dean was not about to let his sick little brother pass out from trying to shower by himself. So he forced the over grown man into the deep, almost too small, claw foot tub and set to work washing his hair.

"Dean! You're pulling to hard!" Sam shifted, trying to get away from his brother's hands.

"I am not, quit being a girl" Dean rolled his eyes starting to message the shampoo into Sam's hair earning a pleased moan.

"Hmm that's better De," Sam sank farther into the hot water, finally relaxing into his brother's touch.

"See I told you this was a good idea" Dean smiled to himself, mentally patting himself on the back. After a whole a lot of fussing from Sam about _'being an adult'_ and _'I can bath myself Dean, I'm not a invalid'_ He had finally convinced his stubborn little brother that having someone else wash your hair can be nice.

"Yea okay, you're right it's nice, even kinda…intimate" Sam smiled, tilting his head back farther to make eye contact with Dean.

Dean lowered his head to kiss Sam's noise "And it didn't lead to my intimate demise like I thought it would."

"Imminent." Sam said, still looking at Dean, now with an amused smile.

"What?"

"It's imminent, not intimate demise De." Dean made a face at Sam, before pushing his head under the water. He let go a second later letting a coughing Sam resurface.

"I thought this whole thing was to avoid me dying!" Sam coughed, turning his upper body to glare at his big brother.

"Well don't be a bitch and accidents won't happen." Dean snapped, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes, but Sam had seen it, just before it disappeared as quickly as it had shown up.

"We both know that wasn't an accident, but this was." Before Dean could prepare for what Sam was about to do, damp hands pulled him into the bathtub by his shirt.

"What the hell man!" Dean shouted trying to right himself and climb out of the tub, but Sam was holding him against his chest. Pulling Dean in had forced Sam to move to the opposite side of the tub to make room for him.

"Well you're already wet; you might as well stay in here with me." Sam smiled, start to pull up the long sleeve flannel Dean had on when a hand covered his, Sam pouted.

"Fine just let me do it." Dean rolled his eyes at the puppy dog eyes Sam was giving him. He got out of the bath to struggle to get his soaked shirt off then his pants. He sat in Sam's original position smirking at Sam.

"The only way this is happening little brother is if you are the one leaning on me."

"Whatever I still win." Sam grinned. rearranging himself so he was lying in between Dean's legs and leaning back on his chest.

"I know you just wanted an excuse to play with my hair, by the way" Sam said turning his head to look at Dean.

"Psh, no I didn't, I wish you'd cut it off." Sam rolled his eyes , leaning in planting a quick kiss on Dean's lips.

"Liar, you love it." He whispered against Dean's lips, looking up at him.

"Do not." Dean whispered back, slowly running his fingers lightly up the inside of Sam's thighs. Sam moaned quietly closing his eyes.

"You like that baby boy?" Dean smiled to himself _distracting him was easier than I thought. _He ran his fingers up Sam's chest, barely touching him, before rolling Sam's nipples between his index finger and thumb. Sam let out another breathy moan, arching into the touch.

Sam licked at Dean's bottom lip. "De, please c'mon." Sam begged against his big brother's mouth, grinding back against Dean, who was painfully hard now just by the noises his baby brother was making.

"I got you Sammy, relax baby boy." Dean ran his hands down Sam's chest, kneaded at the skin on either side of Sam's aching cock, which was now resting against his stomach. curved slightly to the left.

"Dean, I'm not gonna break."

"We don't know that." Sam scoffed grabbing one of Dean's hands to wrap it around his length. "If you aren't gonna fuck me at least _touch me_" Sam groaned. Dean gripped Sam's cock tighter, stroking down slowly then back up, twisting his hand at the head just how Sam likes. Dean slides his other hand past Sam's length to cup and roll his balls.

"Hmm Dean." Sam moaned enjoying the sweet, slow torture, arching into Dean's fist.

Dean parted and lifted Sam's knees with his, bending them, so he could reach Sam's hole. He rubbed a finger around the rim pushing just enough to tease but not to enter.

"God Dean _please._" Sam thrust down against Dean's fingers.

"So _desperate _Sammy." Dean purred into Sam's neck, licking and biting at his pulse point. Sam was gonna say something about Dean being a cock tease but at that moment Dean had thrust two fingers inside Sam and was pumping them harshly rutting them against his prostate.

_"Oh fuck Dean!" _Sam thrust back against the fingers and up into Dean's fist. "I told you I'd take care of you baby boy." Dean thrust against Sam, his cock slotting between Sam's ass cheeks.

Dean rubbed his thumb over the head of Sam's cock, dipping it into the slit as his other fingers pounded into Sam hard, making Sam jerk forward on each thrust.

_"Oh god De!"_ Sam screamed as he arched his back, closing his eyes, and digging his nails into Dean's sides as he came _hard_, bright stars clouding his vision. Dean moaned, into Sam's neck, rubbing his cock harder between Sam's ass cheeks coming undone right after his little brother.

Sam panted, reaching his hand behind himself to help Dean finish, finding his already softening cock. "Oh" Sam smiled looking at Dean. "Shut up" Dean blushed a little, but he'd deny the hell out of it if Sam ever brought it up.

"Remind me to moan louder next time." Sam chuckled when Dean swatted at his chest. He settled back against Dean humming content and completely sated.

The water had long become lukewarm before either of them made a move to get out. "Come on Sammy we don't need you to get even sicker." Dean reached behind himself to pull the drain plug as Sam sat up slowly to out of the tub, grumbling about being disturbed.

When Dean got out he grabbed a towel and placed it over Sam's head. He smiled at the confused look on Sam's face, before drying Sam's hair off, rubbing the towel through Sam's hair, like how he used to when Sam was a kid.

"I'm a big kid now Dean." Sam laughed, stilling his hands by putting his own on top of them. "Shut up Sammy." Dean continued to rub Sam's head dry a little rougher now then need be. When he was done, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thank you my sexy little nurse." Sam winked when Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. "The one time I try to be nice."

Sam, tossing the towel on the sink, followed after his big brother. "Oh come on I'm just teasing."

Sam caught up to him, smacking his ass. Dean turned around to yell at him, but Sam was already walking past him, heading toward their room. They still each had separate rooms; Sam's really just being the MOL library, because even though they had gotten _much_ closer they still liked having their own personal spaces.

When Dean finally got their room Sam was in the middle of the bed, pulling the covers back for Dean. "C'mere and cuddle with me Mister Stonewall."

"What if I don't want to?" Dean said crossing his arms, leaning back against the door frame.

"Well then I-" Sam caught himself off faking a coughing fit, Dean was immediately at his side, and Sam smiled.

"Don't_ ever,_ do that again, you ass." Dean snipped before crawling into bed, making Sam move so that he was in the middle of the bed, Sam moved to lay on top of him.

"You love my hair." Sam said suddenly, after a few minutes of silence, before kissing the middle of Dean's chest, snuggling closer to his brother. "That's why you wanted to wash _and_ dry it."

"No, I love you" Dean said, looking down at Sam wrapping his arm protectively around Sam's waist feeling how much smaller his baby brother had gotten, he frowned. "So by default you love my hair." Sam grinned, feeling Dean's free hand playing with his hair.

"Shut up Sam" Dean glowered, stilling the hand in his hair. "Go to bed, you giant pain in my ass."

"Hey, Dean?" Sam scooted up so his head was resting against Dean's shoulder, pulling the covers up with him.

Dean huffed "What now?"

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N For those of you reading DMR (Destroying Motel Rooms) There will be more chapters I promise, I've just been thrown into writers block with that story. So if you're following it I suggest you follow me instead, because chances are I'm going to write a few more stories before DMR is actually finished.


End file.
